<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intermission by WhiskeysWorks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633461">Intermission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks'>WhiskeysWorks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Kabuki Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Oral Sex, Sanzang Zenyatta, Semi-Public Sex, Theater AU I guess????, Zenyatta is horny and Hanzo loves to help, it's just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things went wonderfully, until he started to feel warm under the proverbial collar when Hanzo stepped onto stage. It was different in full makeup and costumes. In front of a live audience.</p><p>Zenyatta let go of his hand, unsure why his systems were onlining at a time like this, at the worst time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt was not meant for me, however, I have not been so inspired to write something in one sitting in the middle of the night like this in forever, I simply could not help myself, it was so delicious...The prompt was from the lovely afearfulbride on twitter for the equally lovely spicedrobot. So if she decides to write this prompt, I'll link it and make sure to give it a read too!!</p><p>Anyways, sorry for the lengthy notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The performance was a classic tale of monsters and magic, told through a traditional lens while managing to capture more modern aspects of life and incorporate it all into a beautifully written, entrancing story. Zenyatta was proud to be apart of the production, humbled to be cast as the star of the show. Sanzang was a lonely traveller, swept away by an Oni to the Spirit World and meeting a guide along the way by the name of Kabuki, who was to help him through the treacherous unknown and back home. </p><p>His costars were brothers, both absurdly handsome and terribly good at playing their roles. Rehearsals went smoothly, each of the actors good at bouncing off one another and finding a natural flow, and left him excited for their first performance. Zenyatta was backstage, someone fixing the last bit of his makeup and making sure his robes were as pristine as they could get, Hanzo beside him getting far more fuss. </p><p>His entire body was covered in white and cut by precise lines of red and black to accent his eyes, lips, and detailing over his shoulder. The costume he wore was beautifully crafted—as they all were—Zenyatta giving a slight smile with his modified face plate. Hanzo returned it, then went back to stony faced as the makeup artist working on him berated him for making any movements. Zenyatta suppressed a giggle, standing when the director called them to the stage in a fuss. </p><p>The curtains opened with a flourish, Zenyatta sitting in the middle of the stage serenely and opening the show flawlessly. It felt as natural as rehearsal had, only now, there was an audience watching them, captivated. </p><p>Things went wonderfully, until he started to feel warm under the proverbial collar when Hanzo stepped onto stage. </p><p>It was different in full makeup and costumes. In front of a live audience. Hanzo was convincing at his role, appearing from behind a prop and taking Zenyatta’s hand delicately after running off Oni, pulling him to his feet.</p><p>“It is not safe for you here, and I sense you are not of this world. Come, we must return quickly, lest you join those who brought you here.”</p><p>Zenyatta let go of his hand, unsure why his systems were onlining at a time like this, at the worst time. Still, he continued, unfaltering.</p><p>“And you are not also one of them?”</p><p>“I am not a demon, if that is what you are asking...For now, you may call me Kabuki,” he replied with that smooth, silky voice he so easily adopted for the role. Hanzo’s eyes shone from beneath his kasa, Zenyatta humming softly.</p><p>“Very well then, Kabuki. Will you help me back to my own world?”</p><p>“I will do everything in my power to do so, if you will trust me with such a task.”</p><p>As the play continued, the more heated Zenyatta became, finding it harder to hide the slight stutter in his voice when Hanzo’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him aside for a scene, then again when he was pressed chest to chest with him when they fell as Kabuki protected Sanzang from an attack. Hanzo’s hair had fallen slightly from its immaculate bun, a strand or two hanging down his shoulder, one brushing against Zenyatta’s lip as he delivered a line of dialogue that was quite lost on him.</p><p>“Sanzang, are you alright...?” Hanzo asked breathlessly, Zenyatta blinking and sitting up, heat gathering as his modesty plate became uncomfortably tight.</p><p>“Y-yes. Is he gone? Oni?”</p><p>“For now. I cannot guarantee your safety for much longer, not now that the Spirits know of your presence. Come, we still have a long ways to go.”</p><p>Zenyatta allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, Hanzo gazing down at him for a beat too long before he turned and they walked off scene. The curtains closed for an intermission, Zenyatta shifting and moving past everyone with a quick assurance that he would be right back. He went to the dressing rooms, hands splaying on the counter and glancing up at his reflection, surprised to find how responsive the faceplate was to his emotions. </p><p>There was a slight pink tinge to the cheeks, full lips parted just slightly as he moved a hand beneath his robes. Just to take the edge off his systems, so he could continue the performance. That was what he told himself. The modesty plate slid away, Zenyatta gasping at how hard he was already, almost embarrassed by it. </p><p>He took himself in hand, groaning quietly as he pumped his cock, his free hand curling against the edge of the makeup counter. Let go and slid his hand lower, slipping it past the folds of his valve, warm and slick against his fingers. Zenyatta bit back a moan, synth already crackling slightly. He did not hear the door open, did not notice Hanzo until he froze behind him as confusion morphed into a flush he could see past the paint on his face.</p><p>“O-oh—“</p><p>“I...Came in to see if you were alright,” he stuttered after a moment of staring at Zenyatta’s hand, where it was tucked into his pants rather obviously, just a hint of the teal dripping from his valve seen shining in the mirror.</p><p>“I...Seem to have run into a slight predicament...” Zenyatta whispered, far more coy than abashed, as he knew he should have been. And yet, Hanzo’s eyes on him only made him warmer, and he was not looking away.</p><p>“Perhaps you could help me take care of this quicker than I could on my own,” he continued softly, the offer being met with widened eyes on his in the mirror and a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“Please...?”</p><p>Hanzo swallowed at that, throat bobbing with it, chest rising and falling much faster than it had been when he first came in. Zenyatta turned to face him, Hanzo hesitating a moment before his hand came up to cup Zenyatta’s face, as if he was holding something sacred.</p><p>“If...You would like me to.”</p><p>“I would very much like you to, yes,” Zenyatta nodded, breathless even without the need for air, smiling a bit like before and pressing into a kiss, desperation hidden behind it. Urgency. </p><p>They did not have long, but gods, Zenyatta needed something, anything, to take the edge off. </p><p>He pushed Hanzo back against the wall, crowded him against it, skewing his kasa as his hands quested down his body to tug at his waistband. Hanzo shook his head quickly, taking Zenyatta’s wrists gently, stopping them. He whimpered softly, looking up at Hanzo with a furrow in his brow that was soothed by another deep kiss.</p><p>“No time,” Hanzo whispered against his lips before sinking to his knees, pulling down Zenyatta’s robes where he had already undone them and freeing his cock. Zenyatta shivered as the cool air hit him, then gasped as Hanzo wrapped his lips around the head and laved over him. Tongue running over the segments and lapping up the pre that had gathered there, two fingers pressing into his valve at the same time. </p><p>Hanzo almost groaned louder than he did as he took his cock to the base, Zenyatta’s legs quivering as he bobbed his head. He pushed off the kasa and threaded his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, pushing his hips into it, gently fucking his mouth as his cock was sucked eagerly.</p><p>“O-oh, Hanzo...Nnm...” he stuttered out brokenly, the back of his hand pressed delicately against his lips. Hanzo’s eyes fluttered when Zenyatta drove his hips deeper, felt his throat constrict. Saw the slight bulge of his cock there as he chirped and stuttered out a static sound that could almost be Hanzo’s name as those clever fingers curled inside him and pumped faster. He threw his head back against the wall, shivered as Hanzo laved his tongue over the underside of him, dragged slowly across each sensitive node before taking him all the way down again. </p><p>When he overloaded, it was unexpected and hard, voice glitching out as he gasped and came with a broken cry of “H-Hanzo...!” Hanzo pulling off his cock with a wet sound and a cough, the last of his spend catching on his glistening lips. Makeup smeared and ruined around his mouth and eyes, Zenyatta gasping for a new reason.</p><p>“O-oh gods...Hanzo...”</p><p>“It’s ruined, isn’t it?”</p><p>A hesitant nod, Hanzo humming softly and standing slowly, an unexpected smirk crossing his lips as he caged Zenyatta in with his arms.</p><p>“Worth it...” he murmured, nosing against Zenyatta’s cheek. Pressing into another kiss that was returned with a moan, Zenyatta wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer.</p><p>“Will you allow me to return the favour when the show is over?” he asked in a whisper, Hanzo smiling.</p><p>“Only if you help me fix this as best we can before we go back out there.”</p><p>Zenyatta laughed, nodding. He supposed it was only fair, and now, he had something to look forward to once the show was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>